Death of Love
by StarSky3095
Summary: Jungkook tahu Taehyung hanya mempermainkannya saja namun apa mau dikata Jungkook tak bisa hidup tanpa Taehyungnya. Jadi saat Taehyung memilih untuk meninggalkannya, apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan untuk menahannya ? Pairing TAEKOOK/VKOOK WARNING ! YAOI, MPREG


Main Cast :

Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Gendre :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, YAOI, Mpreg

Length :

Oneshot

Rating :

T+ ? M ?

Warning :

This is YAOI and Mpreg

Don't Like Don't Read

Big NO to copycat, No flame and No Bashing

Summary :

Jungkook tak bisa hidup tanpa Taehyungnya, jadi saat Taehyung memilih untuk meninggalkannya apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan untuk menahannya ?

 **Death of Love**

PRANGG

Benda pecah belah itu kembali hancur, saat Taehyung melemparkannya ke dinding, Jungkook hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan disalah satu sudut ruang tengah.

" Sudah aku katakan jangan menampakan wajahmu lagi di hadapanku.." teriak Taehyung nyaring pada pemuda kelinci yang kini meringkuk ketakutan di hadapannya.

" A-aku.. Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu Tae _hyungie_.." sahut pemuda kelinci itu pelan.

" Cih, sudah aku katakan jika kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa pun, jadi jangan mencariku lagi." ujar Taehyung ketus.

Pemuda kelinci itu meremas baju depannya kasar. " Ta-tapi.. Yeomi membutuhkan _appa_ -nya. "

Jungkook mengusap kasar perutnya yang terlihat membuncit. Taehyung menatap nyalang pemuda kelinci itu, dia mengcengkram kasar dagu Jungkook itu agar mendongkak menatapnya. " Yeomi kita ?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan dengan kilat ketakutan di matanya.

" Itu.." Taehyung menunjuk perut Jungkook.

PLAAKK

Taehyung menampar keras pipi pemuda kelinci yang ketakutan itu hingga tubuhnya terjerambab di lantai.

" Hanya akan menjadi anakmu, Sudah aku katakan gugurkan bayi itu ! "

" Kau itu tuli atau apa ?" teriak Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook semakin ketakutan, pipinya yang basah oleh air mata kini memerah akibat tamparan terlampau keras yang Taehyung lakukan.

" Aku tak peduli, aku akan menikah dengan Irene dan kau.." ujar Taehyung seraya kembali menunjuk pemuda kelinci itu." Jangan tampakan lagi wajahmu di depanku lagi ! " lanjutnya.

" Ku mohon jangan _hyung_ , kau tak bisa meninggalkan kami.." Isak pemuda kelinci itu saat Taehyung mulai beranjak meninggalkannya.

Jungkook mengejar Taehyung dengan tertatih, lalu langsung bersimpuh di kakinya.

" Ti-tidak hyung, jangan lakukan.. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku mohon jangan pergi.." tangis Jungkook seraya memeluk kaki Taehyung.

" Jeon Jungkook.. Hentikan atau aku akan menamparmu lagi. " Taehyung terlihat menahan amarahnya.

" Tae _hyungie_.. Aku dan Yeomi membutuhkanmu, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan kami.." Jungkook itu kembali terisak.

" Sejak awal harusnya kau tahu, aku hanya mempermainkamu saja Jeon Jungkook. Sangat mudah mendapatkanmu bahkan tubuhmu." ujar Taehyung.

" Kau bahkan cinta mati padaku, padahal kau hanya ku permainkan. Hahaha.. Sungguh lucu, kau jatuh terlalu dalam dalam pesona Kim Taehyung, Jungkook. Harusnya kau tahu, hubungan yang terjalin 2 tahun ini tak berarti apa-apa untukku dan aku.."

Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri. " Sama sekali tak pernah mencintaimu sedikit pun, jadi jangan harap aku akan mendengarkan permintaanmu. " lanjutnya dengan tajam tanpa mempedulikan laju air mata Jungkook yang jatuh semakin deras.

Taehyung dengan kasar menyentakan tangan Jungkook dari kakinya. " Good bye, Jeon.." ucap Taehyung santai.

" Aku akan mati _hyung_ , aku akan mati jika kau meninggalkanku.." sahut Jungkook disertai air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Taehyung terdiam tanpa menoleh pada pemuda kelinci itu. " Jika itu cara terakhirmu untuk menahanku, kau harus membuktikannya. " ujarnya.

Jungkook tersenyum getir, pemuda kelinci itu bangkit dengan susah payah lalu dengan tertatih dia berjalan menuju balkon apartemen milik Taehyung.

" Lihatlah _hyung_.. Aku akan membuktikan jika aku akan mati jika kau pergi " Jungkook memandang putus asa pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tetap tak menoleh dan menganggap kata-kata Jungkook hanya bualan semata.

Jungkook tersenyum getir, lalu dengan perlahan pemuda kelinci itu memanjat naik pembatas balkon. Apartemen Taehyung berada di lantai 7 dan jika Jungkook memilih untuk menjatuhkan dirinya maka sudah pasti jika dirinya tak akan selamat. Jungkook berdiri dengan mantap di atas pembatas balkon sambil melihat keadaan yang jauh di bawahnya lalu setelah itu kembali menatap Taehyung yang tak mau sekedar melihatnya.

" Sejak awal aku memang jatuh dalam pesonamu, meskipun aku tahu aku dipermainkan, aku diam saja karena aku tak peduli pada apa pun. Aku bahagia asal kau ada di sisiku, tapi jika kini kau meninggalkan aku.. hiks.. Aku lebih baik mati _hyung_.." Tangis Jungkook kembali tumpah.

Taehyung tertegun, dirinya berbalik dan menatap Jungkook dengan tak percaya.

" Mianhe Yeomi, kau bahkan tak akan sempat melihat dunia ini. Maafkanlah _umma_ mu ini sayang. " Jungkook mengusap sayang perutnya.

" Ju-Jungkook.. " panggil Taehyung dengan hati-hati.

" Aku mencintaimu _hyung_.. Sangat mencintaimu.." ucap Jungkook.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? "

" Kau memintaku untuk membuktikannya dan inilah cara bagaimana aku membuktikan kata-kataku. Aku tahu, aku tak akan pernah bisa menahanmu, jadi sebelum kau meninggalkanku.."

Jungkook tersenyum getir. " Lebih baik aku mati.. "

" Jungkook.. "

" Aku harap kau selalu bahagia Tae _hyungie_.. " Jungkook menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya untuk Taehyung.

WUSSHH

Dengan tenang Jungkook menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari pembatas balkon, pemuda kelinci itu jatuh dari lantai 7 apartemen Taehyung dan Taehyung hanya bisa membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

" Jungkook.. "

Setelah beberapa lama Taehyung tersadar dan segera berlari menuju balkon apartemennya, namun sayang saat Taehyung melihat ke bawah tubuh pemuda kelinci itu sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan genangan darah yang menyelimutinya. Segera saja orang-orang di bawah sana berkerumun mengelilingi tubuh tak bernyawa itu, Taehyung bahkan bisa mendengar jeritan beberapa orang di bawah sana.

" Jeon.. Jungkook. " gumamnya tak percaya.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan dalam satu kedipan air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Taehyung menyesal, dia menyesali tindakannya. Jika dia tidak begitu arogan pemuda kelinci itu dan bayinya –bayi mereka mungkin masih hidup. Taehyung mejatuhkan tubuhnya yang lemas, pemuda tampan itu akhirnya menangis tersedu-sedu menyesali semuanya.

 **\- End -**

 **Apa ini ?**

 **Ini hanya** ** _sort fiction_** **lama yang di** ** _remake_** **lagi.**

 **Jadi jangan minta** ** _sequel_** **ya ?**

 **Oke tanpa banyak kata, berikan** ** _review_** **kalian jika suka dengan cerita ini.**

 ** _Regards_** **,**

 **StarSky3095**

 ** _Epilog_**

" Tuan Kim Taehyung, apa benar kau yang mendorong tuan Jungkook dari balkon apartemenmu ? " seorang petugas polisi bertanya pada pemuda tampan yang terlihat kacau itu.

" Ya. " sahut Taehyung singkat.

" Apa alasanmu mendorong tuan Jeon hingga jatuh ? "

Taehyung menatap polisi itu dengan pandangan kosong lalu tersenyum getir.

" Aku tak ingin dia pergi, aku tak ingin dia pergi meninggalkanku. "

 **Benar-benar END**

 **No Sequel OK ?**


End file.
